Kimi no Sakura
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Me gustas desde el día que te conocí... Esa era toda la verdad. Pero, ahora que estás lejos, aún teniendo recuerdos felices de ambos ¿Por qué no es suficiente? ¿Qué debo hacer para saciar este dolor que hay en mí?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, crédito a sus respectivos autores (Le pertenece a Yamaha.)**

**Advertencia: Éste fic contiene lenguaje vulgar y leves escenas subidas de tono (del público dependerá que haya lemmon o no.)**

**Este fic está basado en una canción muy poco conocida llamada Kimi no... Sakura (la cual tampoco me pertenece obviamente sino a AvTechno) /(uno de mis compositores/aras favoritos *-*)/ cantada originalmente por la Vocaloid Lily (escuchen la canción, no se van ha arrepentir ;3) también está la versión de Miku (no se preocupen, hay vídeos con subs en español de ambas versiones :3)**

* * *

—¿Por qué nuestros recuerdos no son suficientes? ¿Qué debo hacer para saciar este gran vacío que hay en mi corazón?—Pensé, mirando con nostalgia aquel álbum de fotos que creé con todos nuestros encuentros. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ya cristalizados ojos.—Si hubiera estado más atenta... Seguiríamos juntos.—Sin darme cuenta, comencé a recordar ese fatídico día...

Era una preciosa mañana de primavera, estaba esperando en la parada del metro con mucha ilusión, la razón era...

—¡Hey Rin!—Interrumpió un chico de pelo negro, ojos de un hermoso color miel y piel blanca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras corría. Justamente, él era la razón de mi felicidad. Era mi amor; la luz que ilumina mis mañanas; mi vida entera...

—Buenos días Rei.—Le dije cuando ya estaba más cerca de mí mientras él recuperaba el aire perdido en la carrera.—Veo que alguien se levanto tarde esta mañana.—Reí. Sin embargo, el joven hincho sus mofletes como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que me pareció completamente adorable.

—¡No es justo Rin, no te rías de mí!—Exclamó molesto. Tenía el mismo comportamiento cuando era niño y veía algo que le gustaba, no a cambiado en absoluto. Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de aquel transporte. Ambos dejamos nuestra conversación y subimos al metro, en el cual, no dijimos ni una misera palabra. Cinco minutos más tarde aproximadamente, llegamos a nuestro destino, ahora solo teníamos que andar un poco más y llegaríamos al instituto. El silencio reinó en casi todo el camino hacia la escuela, hasta que oí algo que me impactó.

—Rin... ¿Qué soy para ti?—Preguntó sin rodeos el chico de cabello carbón. Quedé paralizada ante sus recientes palabras... Simplemente quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo que sería capaz con tal de poder estar con él... Era la persona más importante para mí, esa era toda la verdad... Sin embargo, nunca encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar estos sentimientos hacia su ser pero... Era ahora o nunca.

—Rei yo-.—Mi acción no fue terminada gracias a la campana que daba inicio a las clases. Rei se fue corriendo a gran velocidad, dejándome completamente sola.—Rei...—Murmuré con tristeza, bajando la cabeza y caminando hacia el aula de clases con cierta pesadez. Cuando llegué a la clase, lo único que podía divisar era al de orbes color ámbar... No me importaba nadie más. La profesora no tardó mucho en llegar, así que todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, dejando de paso las charlas y prestando atención a lo que la profesora Lola iba a explicar. Tres horas pasaron y era la hora del recreo, recogí todas mis cosas, saqué mi merienda e intenté buscar a Rei con la mirada, pero nada. Sin darme cuenta, el resto ya se había ida al patio de la institución, mientras yo permanecía allí... Sola.

—Hola princesa.—Dijo una voz masculina seductoramente. Volteé hacia atrás para ver quien era el sujeto que me habló, no era ni mas ni menos que Oliver, proclamado como uno de los mayores mujeriegos de todo el instituto.

—¿Qué quieres?—Pregunté fríamente, con mis ojos llenos de desprecio hacia él. Lo odiaba... El era todo lo contrario a Rei; mujeriego, pervertido, maleducado, imbécil, malcriado, egoísta, egocéntrico, etcétera.

—¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?—Me cuestionó haciendo un puchero, creyendo que yo sería tan estúpida como para sentir lástima por un hipócrita como él.

—...—Decidí no prestarle más atención y, sin decir nada, fui saliendo del salón.

—¡No te di permiso para que te fueras!—Gritó, cogiendo mi muñeca con fuerza y atrayéndome con fuerza nuevamente hacia el sitio donde me encontraba hace tan solo unos momentos. En cuestión de segundos, me tomó de ambas muñecas y me puso contra la pared.

—¡Y yo no te di permiso ha hacer lo que quieras!—Chillé, comenzando una pelea para escapar de sus asquerosas manos. Gracias al forcejeo que hacía para huir, ambos caímos al suelo, el idiota encima de mí y yo debajo, para añadir más mala suerte a la situación. Sentí como escaneaba cada centímetro de mi piel con esa horrible mirada mientras se relamía los labios.

—Apostaría lo que sea a que esta es tu primera experiencia amorosa.—Espetó burlón. Lo que me fastidiaba es que fuera verdad lo que recientemente había dicho... Pero, todo esto era por Rei, quería seguir intacta para que él fuera el primero y único que me probara en todos los sentidos... Y ahora... Estoy atrapada en manos de un pervertido de primera, sin poder hacer nada. Su mano estaba a punto de tocar mi torso, pero, de la nada, alguien apareció y le pegó un golpe en la nuca al idiota de Oliver, ese era Rei.

—Nunca te han enseñado que a las chicas se le debe respetar.—Comentó el de cabello negro con un semblante enfadado.

—No es asunto tuyo Kagene.—Contestó con molestia el rubio mientras se levantaba, dejándome libre.—Esto aún no termina, ya arreglaré cuentas contigo más tarde.—Sin más que decir, se fue de allí como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba feliz y triste a la vez; feliz porque él vino a salvarme, sin embargo, también me sentía triste de que me viera en esa situación tan horrible, me sentía muy apenada.

—Re-.—Apenas pude hablar y noté como unos labios se posaban sobre los míos con dulzura, esos bellos labios pertenecían al joven de ojos miel. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Él me es-está be-besando? Aunque, este no era cualquier beso, no... Éste era mi primer beso, y es con la persona con la que deseé que fuera... Mi amado Kagene Rei.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó lo que llevo hasta ahora? ^^ como vi que no había ningún fic basada en una de mis canciones favoritas de Vocaloid me dije _¿Por qué no?_ y de ahí mi mente empezó a maquinar y esto nació XD Espero que os haya gustado :3 y _¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS_ REVIEWS! Recuerden que es mi paga ;-;**

**Sayonnara minna~**


End file.
